All Dogs Go To Heaven 4: The New Generation
by rocker95
Summary: Sevanna's parents have passed away and she's far from ready to have a relationship. But what happens when something comes after her that's not of this world? Well, you just see! Rated T for a reason. Also Supernatural as the third genre.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after the All Dogs/Barnyard crossovers.**

**-rocker54 The Legend**

* * *

><p><strong>ALL DOGS GO TO HEAVEN 4: THE NEXT GENERATION<strong>

Chapter 1

My name is Sevanna Rori Natasha Barkin. Or Sevanna R.N. Barkin for short. I look like both my parents, but my mom mainly. I have the shape of my mom, an Irish Setter. I have long hair like my mom's, but it's curly and has darker streaks. It's normally put up in a ponytail in the back with a pink bow. I also have green eyes like my mom as well as my dad's dimples and spot along his back. I live with my aunt Stacy and uncle Harvey in Los Angeles, next to my grandma's house. My mom died in child birth, having my baby brother two years ago and my dad died in a car crash that night. To me, it seemed coincedental, but I didn't want to give much thought as to why he died the same night. But strange things happen to me though. I have these visions about my parents. I don't know whether to believe they happened or not, but they seemed to be past events. I would love answers... and a good life.

2018.

I was in my room with the door shut. Everything electrical was turned off and my curtains were up so that the sun could shine in. Whenever the sun shined in my room, it would be a pretty sunset orange color. It was quiet for me. I lie in my room on my belly, wearing a black shirt with grey thorns and purple roses on it, a black cloth skirt and topaz ear rings. It was my favorite type of ear rings as well as my mom's. I looked at my mom and dad's picture and tears began to run down my cheeks. I flipped it over and the words 'Charlie Barkin & Sasha LaFleur-Barkin, 1998' written in black cursive ink. I got up, went over to my vanity and put the picture on an empty clip. A lot of pictures of my family were on the vanity. My big brother, DJ; his wife, Babygirl; my baby brother and a bunch of others. But there were more of my parents than anything else. I went over to a movie shelf and pulled a clear plastic VHS case off the shelf and opened it up to see the label. It read: 'Sevanna's Second Christmas' in capital black ink. I turned the TV on, then put the tape in the VCR and turned it on. I lie back on my bed and watched it.

(On the tape.)

"What's that, Sevanna?" asked Sasha, after Sevanna had unwrapped a present.

"A princess dress!" said Sevanna, happily. "Can I put it on?"

"You don't wanna open your other presents?" asked Charlie.

"There's more!" Sevanna asked happily.

"Yeah!" said Charlie in a playful tone.

"Give me more!" Sevanna said, excitedly.

Sevanna's P.O.V.

In the present, there was a knock on my door. I turned the TV and VCR off.

"Come in!" I said in a sad voice.

It was aunt Stacy.

"Sevanna, I'm sorry." said Stacy. "I know what it's like." she said, rubbing my back as she hugged me.

"It's not fair." I cried. "Why did something like that happen?"

"I know it hurts." said Stacy. "Sometimes things happen and we can't explain it or predict it."

"Why does this have to happen to me? And them?" I asked.

"Imagine losing your sister." said Stacy and let go of me. "You know, you remind me of her. You're very pretty like she was and you get your personality from her."

"Aunt Stacy, I think I'm going to try to get some sleep now, okay?" I said.

"Okay." said Stacy. "When you're ready, why don't you come and have dinner?"

"Alright." I said.

"I hope you start to feel better." said Stacy, holding the door open. "I hate to see you tore up like this."

"Okay." I said.

Stacy shut the door and went into the kitchen while I closed the curtains, lie down on my bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Diner part 1

"You'll get this in... 20 years."

It was mid 2016 again. The night Sasha had the baby.

Stacy; Harvey; their daughter, Alexa; Babygirl; DJ and Sevanna were sitting out in the waiting room.

Charlie came out in the waiting room with tears running down his face. He took a little bit then finally spoke.

"Sasha's..." he didn't ever say anything else, but began crying.

Everyone knew what that meant except for Sevanna.

They started crying.

"Is she..." Sevanna began.

"I'm sorry, Sevanna." said Charlie.

Then, Sevanna started crying.

"I'm bringing back things to eat from Burger King." said Charlie.

Later, on the road.

In the light green and dark grey Lamborghini Gallardo (from previous stories), a reporter on the radio spoke.

"...Oil spilled on the highway..."

Charlie turned the radio off.

From a distance, Charlie saw a tanker trailer blocking the road, but couldn't make out what it said. Memories of he and Sasha flashed before his eyes and when he came to his senses, he saw another tanker heading straight for him. Both swerved different dirrections. The left side of the Lamborghini flipped up and hit the semi's wheels and went through the trailer, tearing it in two and hitting the ground. Both the destroyed trailer and the car caught on fire. The Lamborghini landed on its roof and the trailer, semi and it exploded.

Sevanna's P.O.V.

I woke up to dusk.

20 years. It lingered in my head.

I went into the living room where aunt Stacy, uncle Harvey and my little brother were.

"Aunt Stacy, can you and I just go to a diner instead?" I asked. "Knowing you guys, you're the only one that doesn't eat without me."

"Okay." said Stacy. "Go get dressed."

I went upstairs and got on a red shirt with pink sleeves; and a blue jean skirt. Normally, I don't wear shoes, or even socks, because I don't like the feeling.

Diner. A female poodle/schnauzzer mix with glasses; a very light green dress with mahogany trimming and a red bow on the back; a daisy on the back of her head; a spike collar with a golden tag on it; and a foot cast on sat a tray of drinks on the table.

"Thanks, Kila." said Stacy.

"You're welcome, Stacy." said the poodle/schnauzzer mix. "Hey, is it okay if Sevanna comes to my house after the diner closes? I got to give her something."

"Well, Junior's gonna be home, right?" asked Stacy.

"Yeah." said Kila. "There's no other family members down this way. He's here. He's at a table near the bar."

"She can spend the night if she wants." said Stacy.

"Okay." said Kila. "Well, I gotta get back to work. Your food will be out here in a second." she said and got back to work.

"Aunt Stacy, I'm going to see Junior." I said.

"Alright, I'll have Kila come get you when she comes." said Stacy.

"Okay." I said.

Junior wasn't exactly my type. He was kind of a geek, and don't we all know their looks? But I wasn't about to be like all the other pretty girls and be snotty. I knew something was hurting inside him because he was a geek and it wasn't fair to me either.

I got up and went over to Junior's table. He was very handsome to my surprise, which made it strange for me. He had a green shirt, green hat and navy blue jeans on.

"Hi, Sevanna." said Junior. "It's been a long time since we'd seen each other." he'd said in a voice as handsome as him.

"Hi, Junior." I said, sitting down. "You've changed a lot."

"Well, all my allergies, bad sight and other things are gone." said Junior.

"You're cute." I said.

"You're very pretty yourself." said Junior. "I guess that means you've never changed."

I giggled at that. I was falling in love with him. I had never had feelings like that toward him before. I got up and sat beside him.

"What's new?" I asked.

"Well, I made some type of robot thing yesterday." said Junior and started talking on and on about the subject, but I just payed attention to his face.

"Sounds interesting." I said with a lovestruck tone.

Junior smiled. The both of us closed our eyes and began to kiss.

Kila came over to the table and smiled at the sight. Junior was finally growing up.

She walked back to her work area and got a picture of Killer out.

Chapter continued in Chapter 3. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Diner part 2

Kila looked at the picture of Killer and began to sing.

Kila:

She was a young girl

Not sure if she could love yet

And he was a young guy

Looking for someone to love

Life was so beautiful when they found each other

But she never knew that he wasn't like anyone else

When all hope is found, it leaves again

This is no place for a rogue person

When they live again

They have to go again

But I once loved a rogue person

And the pain still hurts so

She was a grown woman

And he was a grown man

He had his business trips

And she had a baby

Two years into the child's life

He didn't know the harms

But his daddy was a rogue person

And he wanted to be there for him

But he knew he must go back and become whole

Love hurts when it doesn't get to stay

We had

Such a rogue love

Kila put the picture back.

"Kila." said a familiar voice.

Kila looked at a skillet which had Annabelle's reflection in it.

"Annabelle?" said Kila. "What are you doing here?"

"I know you're not an angel yet, but you've got an important mission." said Annabelle.

"What is it?" asked Kila.

"You need to help Stacy and Harvey protect Sevanna." said Annabelle. "Something with Belladonna's powers is out to get her."

"Well, it couldn't be her, could it?" asked Kila. "Didn't she turn good?"

"Yes, she did." said Annabelle. "I don't know what it is. But I've got to find out."

"Alright." said Kila. "I'll try my best. I'd hate to see something bad happen to her. She's a sweet, young and innocent girl that is just beginning to fall in love. But you knew that already."

"Right." Annabelle agreed.

"May I ask a question?" asked Kila.

"Yes, you can." said Annabelle.

"This is gonna sound dumb, but if you could, would you help us protect her?" asked Kila.

"Yes, I would." said Annabelle. "Unfortunately, things like the one after her make it hard for me."

"I'll do my best." said Kila. "As you know, she's staying at my house tonight."

"Yeah." said Annabelle. "Well, I gotta go."

"Nice to see you again, Annabelle." said Kila. "It's been what? Two years?"

"Yep." said Annabelle. "Take care." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was closing time.

Kila, Sevanna and Junior got in a red Ferrari with an orange stripe.

Flashbacks came to Kila.

"I want you to take Ashley's car." said Shane. "The pain of losing loved ones is just too much. I'm leaving to San Vincente."

"Shane, I have no one." said Kila.

"I'm sorry, Kila." said Shane. "That's something I have to think about for a couple years, if I feel better."

In the present, Kila twirled a picture of Ashley and Shane smiling; hanging from a string around and around as she thought about what she'd been told about Charlie in 2012. He had told her that in 1996, Annabelle had told him that he was due back in Heaven 20 years after 1996. 2012 was the 16th year. His death was 2016. 20 years after 1996 indeed. Shane was right. Life was unbearable. Many loved ones had died that year. Ashley was eaten by a shark, Sasha died during child birth, Charlie died in a car crash, Itchy and Killer, her poor beloved husband and Junior's father also died; but Kila was never told how, nor was it ever clear how Itchy died.

She spawned an idea. A family reunion between the Reillys, Lynns, Farisses, Barkins, Bowzers, Kings, Itchifords, Stumps, Kila's family and Killer's family. Not soon though. Possibly when this mess is straightened up.

Kila turned her attention to Junior and Sevanna.

"Okay, I've got car rules now." said Kila. "If you wanna be lovey dovey, you wait until you're in a bedroom."

"Mom, it's okay." said Junior.

"I'm just making sure." said Kila.

"Alright." said Junior. "Drive then."

Red glowing eyes peaked through a bush at the Ferrari pulling away.

Family last names:

Reilly - Sasha's last name before she was married to Jack LaFleur (mentioned in Screaming Again At San Francisco), Sasha's siblings' (and Stacy before marrying Harvey) and dad's last name.

Lynn - Sasha's mom's last name before she got married to Sasha's dad.

Fariss - Harvey & Alexa's last name / Stacy's last name when she's married to Harvey.

Barkin - Sevanna, Charlie, DJ and Burt's (Charlie's dad's) last name.

Bowzer - Loni (Charlie's mom) and Bonni's (Charlie's aunt's) last name.

King - DJ's girlfriend, Babygirl's last name.

Itchiford - Itchy and his dad's last name.

Stump - Itchy's mom's last name. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tragedy & Love

Kila and Junior's house.

I sat on the foot of Junior's bed crying.

Junior came in the room.

"What's wrong?" asked Junior.

"My parents." I said. "I wish I could have them back and every day, I have these visions. Nightmares by bed. Strange thing was that I wasn't even there for most of what happens. It's like some instinct or something. But it never goes away."

Junior hugged me. "It's okay. Sometimes..." he began to sing to me.

Junior:

It's not Heavenly here. There's cards, there's fights, there's room for sinners.

It's not Heavenly here. Because if so, we'd all be happy. It's not Heavenly here.

It's not Heavenly here. Ones will find ways to break your heart.

It's not Heavenly here. But you'll find your way if you're responsible. It's not Heavenly here.

It's not Heavenly here. Love hurts when it's gone away.

It's not Heavenly here. I can guarantee you something though girl...

You'll find your way if you're responsible and somewhat how I feel is that

Now that you're lovin' me, it's Heavenly here for now

"What if I don't see them again though? I mean, even after death?" I asked.

"Be positive." said Junior.

"I've tried before." I said. "It hasn't ever worked."

"Well, I'm sorry for you." said Junior.

"It's okay." I said and kissed him.

The door locked by itself as he lie me down.

"Does that door do that?" I asked.

"Yes. It's one of those new weird doors." said Junior.

"You and technology." I said with a smile.

"Sometimes, it helps." said Junior.

Narrator's P.O.V.

Junior took Sevanna's panties off as they kissed. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Rising

At morning, I woke up in Junior's bed, lying next to him. His arm was around my chest.

"Junior?" I asked.

"Yes, Sevanna?" asked Junior.

"Last night, did we..." I began.

"If not, I was awfully convinced that we did." said Junior.

"Junior, will you marry me?" I asked.

"Yes, Sevanna." said Junior.

Breakfast.

"Sevanna, do you remember your uncle Shane?" asked Kila.

"Yes." I said. "Why? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine." said Kila. "I'm inviting him over for dinner. I'll call your aunt Stacy and let her know that you're staying over for some extra hours."

"Okay." I said. "Thanks, Kila. Can I take the Ferrari to get a pie?"

"Sure." said Kila. "Try to keep it in one piece, though."

"Okay." I said.

On the road, I listened to Kristy, Are You Doing Ok? by The Offspring.

I stopped at a gas station to get fuel.

When I came back out, I turned the car on and the song continued.

Narrator's P.O.V.

As she was leaving, a red van with 4x4 lights on the roof and black tinted windows turned the lights on as a part of the Halloween III: Season Of The Witch theme (on rocker54 dot yolasite dot com) played. The headlights were also a red color.

Sevanna's P.O.V.

I'd gotten back on the road again.

That's when I saw a van's lights quickly shine. (same part of the Halloween III: Season Of The Witch theme)

They were red. Just like the van itself.

Narrator's P.O.V.

Miss Murder by AFI plays on the van's radio as it begins ramming Sevanna.

"Oh my gosh!" screamed Sevanna. "Leave me alone!"

But she was ignored as it kept ramming.

Sevanna returned her attention to the road as the van stopped.

She tried to swerve, but it was too late. Her car hit the front of a semi, which exploded on impact. The Ferrari, which also caught flames, but didn't spread, must've flipped 15 times.

Sevanna's P.O.V.

I had multiple cuts and some broken bones.

My vision was blurred, but when I lifted my head, a shadow figure laughed an evil girl's laugh as it emerged from the fire, then disappeared.

"Help me!" I screamed. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Stacy; Harvey; Alexa; Sevanna's little brother, Sam; Shane; Kila; Junior; Harlowe; Lelly; Morticia; Sevanna's great aunt, Bonni Bowzer; and Bess were at the front desk.

"Is Sevanna Barkin okay?" asked Stacy.

"You guys, follow me." said the nurse and led them to Sevanna's room.

Morticia had a bad flashback. She pictured Sasha, her daughter lying on the bed, not breathing. She then began to cry.

Kila's phone rang.

"Hello?" answered Kila.

"Kila, I know what did it." said Annabelle.

"What?" asked Kila.

"It was the evil thing." said Annabelle.

"I'm so sorry I didn't... ya know." said Kila.

"You didn't know." said Annabelle. "Don't blame yourself."

Inside Sevanna's mind.

"Welcome to Hell, Sevanna." said a purple whippet that looked about the same age as her. She had a black lightning bolt birthmark down her right eye lid, a black vest, a black skirt, black boots and small bat wings on her back.

"My name is Belladonna, Jr." she said. "But many call me Belle. I'm not like my pathetic mother. 'Oh, please forgive me, cousin. I've been such a bad dog. Evil's not the right route.'" Belle mocked. "Bull crap! Who needs her anyways? I hear that you want revenge on your dad's killer. How are you gonna do that when the killer is me, the new she devil! But before you wake up, and as much as I hate to admit it, yes, you are asleep. Anyways, I am real. You best stay out of my way for plans."

Sevanna became conscious again and woke up to Junior's face.

Sevanna's P.O.V.

"Junior." I said.

"Sevanna, I was worried about you." said Junior.

"I was scared." I said. "Can everyone give us some time?"

Everyone left me and Junior alone.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." said Junior and kissed me.

"Something evil's trying to kill me." I said.

"I wish there was something we could do." said Junior.

"Junior, will you please let me talk to my uncle, Shane?" I asked.

"Okay." said Junior and got Shane, who then sat down on the bed beside her.

"On the highway, I was just driving." I said. "I minded my own business when red headlights shined behind me. A red van with 4x4 lights on the roof rammed the car until I lost control. I woke up a little later and saw what did it, but all I saw was a shadow. It visited me in my dreams. It was a purple whippet. She said her name was Belladonna Jr. and that she was the she devil and also my dad's killer."

"Okay, well I've gotta talk to Kila." said Shane.

"Alright." I said.

Hall.

"You remember the tales Charlie and Sasha told us?" asked Shane.

"Yes." said Kila. "They were true though."

"Belladonna has a daughter." said Shane. "That's who's behind this. We have to end this the only way we know how." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Showdown part 1

Outside, a tanker had just parked. A guy walked toward the door where Shane and Kila were.

"What do we do?" asked Kila.

"Hang on to my neck." said Shane, stuck his claws in a wall and climbed it.

The guy walked through the door and Shane and Kila fell from the ceiling afterwards, knocking Kila's glasses off.

"My glasses!" Kila panicked.

Shane picked them up and put them back on her face.

"Here." said Shane and held out his paw.

Kila grabbed Shane's paw and he helped her up.

"We'll grab the semi and set out on a quest to destroy Belladonna, Jr." said Shane.

"We're stealing the semi?" asked Kila. "That's wrong, though!"

"It's for my niece and your future daughter-in-law." said Shane. "We need a vehicle bigger than what she's using."

Shane looked over at a tree next to the clinic entrance and saw the van.

"Oh my gosh..." said Shane. "Get in the semi. Run."

"What's wrong?" asked Kila.

The red headlights flashed on.

"She's here!" Shane panicked.

As they started running toward the semi, the van started speeding toward them. They got in, started it and drove off with the van following. It rammed the semi and Shane rammed the semi into the van. Inside the van, Belladonna's eyes turned fire orange. A few ahead.

A volcanic vent in the road smoked and shot lava up out of it.

"Lava!" screamed Kila.

"I can see, woman." said Shane.

"Turn around!" screamed Kila.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch!" said Shane. "I won't kill us."

Now, they were very close to the lava. Shane whipped the truck around and the trailer slingshotted the van into the lava.

"Alright!" shouted Shane in awe, watching the van sink.

He opened his door and the lava was almost touching the semi and had already melted the trailer, which hadn't been parallel to the semi.

"Oh gosh." said Shane. "Jump out on your side!"

Kila jumped out the passenger side and Shane jumped after her.

They ran to where the explosion that was possible would not effect them.

The semi exploded as it sank into the lava.

Kila and Shane heard an evil laugh.

"She's not through with us!" said Shane.

The two started running as Belladonna, Jr. arose from the lava and chased them through the air, throwing lava bombs as they ran from her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, anyone who also reads my Barnyard stories, I apologize that lava has appeared three times very recent, but this sort of seemed like a story in which it fit.<strong>

**-rocker54 The Legend**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Showdown 2 & Epilogue

As Kila and Shane ran, the world disappeared and it seemed as if they weren't moving, although they were. They then stopped running. It was quiet.

"Where did everything go?" asked Shane.

"It's cold here." said Kila. "It's quiet. There's nothing to see but ourselves."

Then, they felt like they were falling and Alcatrazz appeared underneath them. They then fell into the prison building.

All that was seen was the inside of the building. In the sky, a red cloud rotated. All that could be heard was the waves and birds.

Alcatrazz started going downward into a whirlpool.

"This isn't real!" shouted Shane. "Alcatrazz is destroyed!"

An evil roar came over the place and Belladonna, Jr. punched Shane.

Kila jumped on her back, and as she tried to get Kila off, her arm hit a sink that then melted, causing the water system to spray water.

"That's why she didn't die when we tried to melt her." said Shane. "She's made of lava."

"Then why didn't I melt?" asked Kila.

"Who cares!" shouted Belladonna, Jr. in an immortal voice.

"You wanna play Follow The Leaders?" asked Shane. "Kila and I are the leaders."

Kila and Shane jumped onto the roof and Belladonna, Jr. followed to the roof to find no one.

"Ready or not, here I come!" shouted Shane and jumped in her view.

"All too..."

"EASY!" Kila shouted, kicking Belladonna, Jr. on the side, knocking her into the whirpool, which then spit her backon the roof as stone.

Hospital.

As Sevanna was sleeping, Charlie and Sasha appeared and healed her.

Back on Alcatrazz, the island and the whirlpool disappeared all together. The road where the volcanic vent errupted reappeared, but the lava was now rock.

A golden light came down from the sky and Annabelle appeared.

"Belle is going to endure quite a long punishment." said Annabelle. "I was thinking though. Now that this mess is straightened out, I think I'm gonna let Charlie and Sasha come back to Earth for a while."

Charlie and Sasha reappeared along the side of Shane and Kila.

"Behave yourselves, you four." said Annabelle.

"We will, Annabelle." said Kila.

"I think we can all agree to that." said Sasha.

Annabelle disappeared.

"I thought about how Sevanna and Junior had fallen in love and... is it okay if we're just friends?" asked Kila.

"Yeah, I was wanting to see if I could make it right with Ashley anyways." said Shane.

Hospital, a few hours later.

Sevanna's P.O.V.

"So, we can like get married in two days." I said. "It's the only open schedule for a while."

"Sounds good." said Junior and was almost about to kiss me when I saw mom and dad walk in the door.

"Mom!" I cried. "Dad!"

I hugged them and cried in happiness.

"I thought I lost you." I cried.

"It's okay." said dad. "We're here now."

"Dad, guess what?" I asked. "I'm getting married in two days!"

"That's great, honey." said mom.

The wedding day.

(Strange enough, this wedding was planned on the LA streets in front of the Reilly's and Fariss's house, but hey, whatever works, right?)

"Junior, you may kiss the bride." said the marryer.

As we were about to kiss, aunt Stacy opened the door and spoke.

"You guys gonna come inside?" asked Stacy.

"We will in a little bit, for a little bit, but I think I'm gonna go live with my parents in San Francisco." I said. "Right now, I'm kind of busy though."

"Oh." said Stacy. "Sorry."

"It's okay, aunt." I said as she closed the door.

(Tone that plays as we kiss) Me & Junior: Now that you're loving me...

Me: And I'm happy again...

Junior: It's so Heavenly

Me & Junior: So Heavenly here

Mom and dad smiled at us and I smiled back. The four of us went into aunt Stacy's house.

THE END

Maroon 5 - Goodnight Goodnight

Bebe Neuwirth as Annabelle

Charlie Sheen as Charlie Barkin

and Sheena Easton as Sasha LaFleur-Barkin

Lava semi scene based from my earlier story, Darkraven which may possibly come to Fanfiction! 


End file.
